The Seed of Lowered Inhibitions
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Fred and George have been working on their WonderWitch products ever since they opened their shop. So when the perfect guinea pig wanders in on Christmas Eve they can't resist a little experiment. Gift for Saciice. FredLunaGeorge.


_**Authors Note:**__ Happy Birthday Saciice! This is the prequel to 'The Plant of Lowered Inhibitions', if you enjoy this, then I encourage you to check that one out too!

* * *

_

**The Seed of Lowered Inhibitions

* * *

**

"Psst, Fred. Check her out," George hissed to his brother, who was currently stocking the display bins of fake wands near the front counter.

Fred spun around and caught sight of the only customer in the store, a slim woman in a bright orange embroidered robe that fell to her knees; she wore white stockings and red high heeled shoes with gold tassels dangling from the toes. Her extremely long blonde hair fell in straggling curls down to her waist.

"What about her?" Fred asked quietly, eyeing his twin who stood at the register, practically counting down the minutes until they could put the closed sign up and call an official end to the Christmas Shopping season.

"Isn't that Loony Lovegood?" George murmured back, just as the blonde witch turned toward the display of Pygmy Puff accessories.

Fred took a second look at the willowy witch; saw the pale wand tucked behind her ear and the radish earring dangling just below. He had never known another woman to dress quite like Luna Lovegood, so it had to be her.

"So it is," Fred murmured, putting the half empty box of wands on the counter and giving his brother a smirked.

"Luna!" he called, putting a spring into his step as he approached her.

Luna looked up from the display of miniature winter coats with a bright smile, "Fred, fancy seeing you here," she replied genuinely.

"Ah yeah, you too…" Fred replied, she never failed to guess just which twin it was she was talking to, it was disconcerting to say the least, "I, I mean we, were just thinking the same thing. What brings you to our fine establishment?" he asked, giving her his best grin, which was matched by George who came up on his left.

"I was just in Diagon Alley doing some last minute Christmas shopping," she explained in her soft voice, "When I realized I had forgotten to buy Ginny's Pygmy Puff a Christmas present."

"Arnold?" George choked out at the mention of his sisters overly spoilt and increasingly expanding pet.

"Yes, I thought he might enjoy the Deluxe Pygmy Camper Van. If you have it in gold with purple polka dots I am sure he will be the happiest Puff this side of London," she beamed, looking at them both with those large blue eyes so sincerely.

Fred and George exchanged a puzzled look, "Ah, Luna… I'm sorry to tell you this, but there is no such thing as a Deluxe Pygmy Camper Van," Fred explained.

Luna continued to blink at them, her smile becoming even brighter when she transformed into giggles.

"Oh I know, I was joking. Because I am in a joke shop… get it?" she laughed.

When her laughter died down, George gave a rueful smile at her odd humour and asked, "So you don't want a present for Arnold?"

"Oh yes, I still need to get him something. Maybe a lady friend, or a new jumper," she said, turning back to the clothing, picking out some of the truly garish pieces.

"I don't think anything we have comes in Arnold size," Fred muttered to George, who snickered.

"Oh, that's a shame," Luna replied, as if their words had been meant for her ears, "Is this all the pygmy accessories you have?" she asked, finding what was offered to be unsatisfactory.

George gave Fred a meaningful look, a look that Fred was able to interpret straight away.

"We have been working on something out the back…" George revealed slowly, tilting his head toward the bright purple door that read 'Staff Only'.

"And since this is for our sister," Fred went along, earning him a grin from his brother.

"We suppose we could show you and see if you are interested," George finished, taking a step back, holding out his hand to the younger woman in invitation.

Luna skipped forward happily; taking George's offered hand, "I'm sure it will be perfect!"

"We hope so," Fred whispered in George's ear as he followed his brother and their old school friend toward the back room where they not only stored their excess stock, but spent a fair portion of their time inventing things.

"So, Luna. What have you been doing with yourself since school finished?" George asked, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, drawing her body closer to his.

"Oh, this and that. Mostly research for _The Quibbler_," she replied, flicking the tangled strands of hair away from her face.

"I read that article you wrote a few months back on the Loch Ness Monster, fascinating stuff," Fred commented, linking her on to his other arm just before they reached the door.

"Indeed, she's quite harmless really. She's only eaten four tourists in the past year," Luna commented airily, pausing enough for George to open the door and usher her through. She didn't see Fred flick his wand back at the shop front, turning the hand-painted sign to say 'closed'.

"So, how does your boyfriend feel about you travelling so much for work?" George was asking her when Fred finally entered the storage room, softly closing that door behind him too.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Luna replied, twirling her wand between her fingers as she studied the mountains of boxes.

"Is that so?" Fred said, leaning against the work bench, studying her as she removed her orange jacket, revealing a dark purple mini-dress with a deep V neckline that showed off her modest breasts to perfection.

The twins exchanged another look, both wondering if the witch in front of them was as oblivious to her physical appeal as she made out to be. Her clothes may have been a bit mismatched, but on her the ensemble worked to her slight figure and gave the impression of eccentric innocence.

"Hm, I find lovers are much more understanding than boyfriends, you see," she said, bending over a box of their latest Wonder Witch toys, barely reacting at all when the pleasure eggs - which responded to the individuals needs using vibrations - began to hum at her touch. Fred and George were certain their new line of muggle inspired magical sex toys were going to be a hit.

"So, your current lover then, does he travel with you?" George persisted, pulling himself up onto the work bench, leaning back casually on both hands.

Luna stopped looking into the box of pleasure stimulating potions and gave him the full force of her pale blue eyes.

"I don't have a current lover," she said with an indiscernible look on her face.

"Want one?" Fred asked, leaning against the table beside George.

"Or two?" George offered, his eyes sweeping her from head to foot in an unmistakable gesture.

Luna's trilling laugh filled the storage room.

"Oh, wait until I tell Ginny her brothers propositioned me," she chortled, one hand clutched to her side, "You two do tell good jokes," she continued to laugh.

Fred shook his head, smiling at her unrestrained mirth, "But we weren't joking."

"And we would appreciate it if you didn't tell Ginny this; she has a tendency to…"

"…Overreact."

Luna's snorts of laughter reduced to the occasional giggle as she slowly sobered and looked at them both with a curious expression that turned her already big eyes impossibly huge.

"You're serious?" she asked, straightening up.

"Of course," Fred replied, moving forward to capture her hands, pulling him against his body.

"It would be a shame to see a girl like you without someone to look after her on a cold winter night, and well…" George said, coming up behind her, his hands resting heavily on her shoulders, "… Fred and I have been looking for the right kind of girl to warm our bed too."

"I'm sure there are many women who are volunteering to sleep with the famous Weasley Twins," Luna said, watching as Fred drew in closer, his lips inches from hers.

"But there aren't many the famous Weasley Twins are willing to sleep with, you see," Fred said a moment before he pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth.

Luna sighed and pressed herself against him, feeling the light weight of George at her back, his hands gently drifting along her spine. Fred pressed their joined hands together against his chest, his lips the only part of him moving against her.

She was the first to deepen the kiss, her tongue tracing the edge of his lips, coaxing him to open for her. Fred gladly complied, opening his mouth and letting her explore him. George kissed along the back of her neck, moving her slightly tangled hair to the side to taste the soft skin beneath.

Luna broke her hands away from between her and Fred, her fingers spearing into his red hair, her other hand moving to her hip, resting above where George's fingers were kneading into the sensitive flesh just above her hipbone.

The kiss between them grew impossibly deep, until she moaned and broke away panting.

"Well, now I know why Hermione used to complain she would find you in all sorts of odd places at Hogwarts. Obviously you spent a lot of time practicing," Luna grinned, kissing Fred's neck before pulling back and turning around to face his twin.

"Hermione complain about us? Never?" George joked, running his hands through her hair, pushing it back from her face when he lowered his lips to kiss her.

Luna marvelled at the differences in kissing both men. Whilst Fred's kisses were all consuming, thoroughly absorbing and utterly sweet; George's kisses made her breath catch & her heart pound with their sweeping passion. She gripped his shoulders, her fingers snaking up his neck, tangling in the hair at its nape.

Fred's hands snaked around to fondle her breasts through the short dress and Luna's breath came out with a hissing moan.

"Are we going to do this in here, or upstairs?" she asked, pulling back from George's mouth, keeping her hips pressed to his where she could feel the stirrings of his arousal.

"The choice is yours," George offered, kissing down her neck, his fingers digging into her upper thighs to keep her in place.

"But first, we have something to show you," Fred said, his hands dropping down to her waist.

Luna turned her head to look at the man behind her, feeling light-headed and breathy as George's mouth did wonderful things to the sensitive skin along her collarbone.

"And what's that?" she asked, her voice coming out as another breathless moan when George did something particularly talented with his tongue.

"Come on, I'll show you," he offered, holding out his hand to her. She had to tug out of George's embrace he man quickly grabbing hold of her other hand as Fred led them deep into the store room, well out of sight of the door.

"Oh! How interesting," Luna cried, spotting the bright pink plant in the garish orange pot. When she approached the plant began to throb with its own inner light, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"We've, ah, been experimenting," George told her, leaning against the table the lone plant sat on, watching as Luna's face grew relaxed, her hand automatically reaching to touch the soft petals.

Fred looked at George, noticing the same physical change. Neither twin had expected to be able to see the effects of the plant - designed to increase passion and induce lust in a person – so soon.

"It's beautiful" Luna sighed, touching it gently with the back of one finger.

"We thought you would like it," George grinned at her rapt expression.

Fred frowned, wondering just how strong his brother had made the lust potion he had been watering the plant with. Too little and it wouldn't give enough of an effect to be worth the money they would be asking for it. Too much and the ministry would be knocking down their door and putting them out of business.

"Luna, how do you feel?" Fred asked, running his hand along the back of her shoulders, pulling her slowly away from the plant.

"Amazing," she sighed, "Fred, will you kiss me?" she asked, looking up at him with drowsy eyes.

Fred smiled and bent down to kiss her again, his eyes meeting George's for a moment. His brother made a shooing motion, and Fred slowly backed them away from the plant, hoping the further away, the lesser the strength of the spell.

It was a simple experiment, and one they knew they would have to do themselves. The lust plant, originally grown to completely ensnare the senses was a prohibited item, the WonderWitch Love Plant however was suppose to merely increase the attraction between those who came close enough to it's eerie pink glow. The difference between the highly illegal lust plant and their homegrown creation was that the spell would only work when all parties were interested.

They had both agreed to test it together, but finding a third party for their experiment had been something they hadn't quite figured out. The fact that Luna had consented to a casual fling meant she must have felt some attraction to them; probably the same odd attraction they had both felt for her since their days in Dumbledore's Army.

Fred's back hit a towering stack of boxes and he pulled her further into the cradle of his arms, his fingers fumbling with the zipper that ran from her neck down to the middle of her back. George took over within seconds, smoothly running the zipper down, his fingers brushing against her back making her shiver.

"Here," she whispered, pulling back to bite gently down on Fred's earlobe.

"What's that love?" George asked, placing small kisses down her spine, gently urging her arms out of the dress.

"I want you here," she moaned, Fred's hands finding her breasts again, "You said, my choice."

George chuckled and gave Fred another look over the blonde's shoulder, talking was a good indication of the strength of the lust potion. Luna being able to recall their earlier conversation and having the ability to make demands was a positive sign that their latest experiment was going to be a success.

"Oh good," Fred mumbled from where his lips were making a slow decent to her now bra-less chest, "Because I think moving would be rather difficult right now."

George chuckled, his lips finding the backs of her knees as he helped her step from the dress. He licked his lips when he discovered the white stocking she wore were only thigh high, the lace trim enticing him to explore her sweet skin even more.

Fred continued to move his hands and lips over her, now teasing and caressing her breasts giving her unhurried pleasure. Luna's head drop back and a moan fell from her lips as George stood up again, supporting her body with his own.

George moved his hands lower, smoothing his hands up what was exposed of her thighs, feeling the courser fabric of the lace trim against his wandering fingers. Fred kissed her again; her tongue desperately battled his and her driving hunger for them increased with each new touch.

She cried out as George's fingers worked their way inside her damp knickers, and she bucked between the two men, surprising them and herself at her fast response. The twins exchanged another glance, noting this change between them. Fred took over the kiss and worked her underwear down her legs giving them maximum access to her throbbing core.

His fingers joined his brothers, taking over the gentle manipulations of her clit, feeling when George entered one long digit slowly. She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp and dropped her head back as a second finger joined the first.

For long minutes Fred continued to manipulate her tight bud causing her inner muscles to pulse around George's fingers.

He began kissing her again as they worked in tandem to bring her to a quick, thoroughly satisfying orgasm that had her thrusting into their hands and crying out loudly with pleasure. It took her several long moments to recover as their hands left her body, and she gratefully received their gentle kisses on her exposed skin.

Luna didn't argue when George pulled her back a step, supporting her when her legs turned to jelly and her heels refused to stay put. Fred reached forward, smiling at her and pushing her hair from her face, and she smiled back before his brother applied gentle pressure to her waist, urging her to bend over.

She understood their intentions the moment she came into view of the straining bulge in Fred's trousers. One hand went to his hip to keep balance and she began working on his belt with the other. She could feel George behind her, his hands running repeatedly over her backside, his fingers making delicious dips every few turns, distracting and arousing her all over again.

"Let me help," Fred whispered when she fumbled over his belt buckle for the fourth time, swiftly removing the leather strap and popping open the first few buttons, leaving the fly for her to do.

She grinned up at him and licked her lips; the thought of being with two men making her wet all over again. When she had left the house to go Christmas shopping that morning she had never expected the day to end quite like this. She wouldn't be telling Ginny about it, but it was certainly something she would quickly forget.

Hearing George undo his own pants behind her and feeling the blunt head of his arousal brush against her folds bought her back to the present. She tugged at Fred's zipper, letting his hands pull her hair from her face, feeling the fabric give before his length spilled out into her hand.

Her lips wrapped around the head of Fred's cock just as George gave the first powerful thrust. She moaned at the duel sensations, of giving and receiving such intense pleasure at the same time. Fred shuddered above her, and she threw herself into her task with an almost single minded focus.

"God Luna, so tight," George gasped, angling his hips up to hit a spot deep within her that had her seeing stars. Her hand squeezed down where she gripped Fred's base and his answering cry of pleasure had her doing it again just see his response.

From there is became a constant rhythm of pushing, pulling, squeezing and grasping. George found that spot deep within her over and over again, and he used the angle of her body to push hard up into it before dragging back out in delicious waves. Luna matched his rhythm over Fred, her throat relaxing as she took him deeper and deeper, her hand working to the thrusts as the man above her grasped desperately at her hair.

"Fuck, I'm gonna…" Fred gasped, his grip becoming almost painful as stomach contracted in an effort to keep his release at bay.

Luna rolled her eyes to look up at him, finding his gaze glazed with arousal as he watched her work her hand and mouth over him again and again, her body swaying into him from the force of the thrusts behind her.

She maintained eye contact while she swallowed him farther down than ever before, making his eyes roll back in his head and his hands to convulse wildly. That seemed to be his undoing as he came with violent tremors.

As Fred cried out in front of her George seemed to double his efforts, thrusting wildly and with little control into her body. Luna let Fred fall from her mouth, his hands now caressing her back as he bent over double, his body seemingly exhausted. She rested her head against his thigh, both hands clutching at his hips as her world narrowed to that one small part of her that was ever so slowly tightening in response to the indescribable pleasure she was receiving.

She heard George gasp, turning her head to watch him watching the point where their bodies met and joined. Her body clutched at him; giving a warning pulse of the pleasure she was so close to gaining.

"_Please_," she began to chant, her nails digging into Fred's hips as she gave into the second orgasm that made her previous one pale in comparison, "_Please_."

George cried out as her walls clamped down around him, coaxing him into finding his own release. His hips pumped several more times until his whole body seemed to freeze and he gave into the sensations.

When he let go of her waist, her knees finally hit the floor, Fred falling beside her a moment later. George eased himself down and the three of them collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily.

"Well that was…" George began, his hand creeping up her arm, finding the back of her neck.

"…Spectacular," Fred finished, watching his brother kiss the amazing woman between them.

"I would have said a success," Luna said, pulling back and crawling the few inches to kiss Fred.

"How so?" George asked, his hands still stroking her where she lay so comfortable naked between them.

"Your plant," she said, looking between them, "That was the reaction you were after, yes?"

Fred and George exchanged a wary look, "What reaction?" Fred asked slowly.

"I thought you had been reading the Quibbler lately?" she asked instead.

"Uh, we do. What's that got to do with…" George started to ask, but she laughed and cut him off.

Pulling herself gingerly to her feet, she located her underwear and was in the process of untangling the scrap of fabric and pulling them on when she answered.

"If you had been reading it properly you would have realized I have been travelling the globe in search of rare plants. I did an article on lust plants only last month."

"You mean…" Fred started.

"I knew what was happening to me the moment it glowed. It's very good, I was in complete control of my mind, and unlike the traditional plant I could have found the will to say no at any time," she stated, stepping into her dress and presenting them with her back, "Could one of you zip me up please?"

Fred regained his footing before George did, scrambling to stand behind her, he slowly pulled the purple zipper back up, kissing the nape of her neck as he did so.

"You're not mad that we experimented on you?" George asked from the floor.

Luna smiled and shook her head, "I'd already said yes before you showed it to me. Plus, I am always happy to be a guinea pig, you never know when you might be apart of some great big discovery!"

"Will you visit us again?" Fred asked as she straightened her stockings.

"Of course," she said, kissing his cheek before walking over and giving the same to George, "I'll be back after Christmas."

Fred and George watched the intriguing blonde leave the back of the storage room, sharing expressions of wonderment and befuddlement.

"Do you think she was actually affected, I mean once we pulled her a little farther away?" George asked.

"Hard to tell really," Fred mused, adjusting his pants.

"We're probably going to have to conduct more experiments."

"But Luna won't be back till after Christmas."

"For her we can wait. But I was talking about another certain witch who seems to have been complaining about us," George said, a devious grin spreading across his face.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, remembering Luna mentioned their friend, "You want to sleep with Hermione, but doesn't she have the hots for…"

"Sirius."

"I thought it was Remus she liked.'

"Either way, I think a certain ex-Prefect of ours will be receiving an early Christmas gift."

And with that Fred and George got to plotting.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
